La Chica de Lee
by YueDark
Summary: Me mire en el espejo. Me pregunto que es lo que ella no ve en mí. He sido gracioso, he sido inteligente al hablar. ¿A caso eso no basta para que ella se fijara en mí? ¿Es así como el camino del amor debe ser? Deseo a la chica de Lee...


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Chica de Lee**

Los mire por centésima vez, todo eso ya comenzaba a molestarme, mi entrecejo se frunció y bufe ya impaciente. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquello se había hecho una costumbre, una fea y repugnante. Yo no soy de los tipos que hacen eso, pero aquello me sacaba de mis casillas, ni yo mismo siendo un talentoso genio shinobi lo entendía completamente…

—¡Demonios!…— maldije por lo bajo mientras apretaba la mandíbula, me sentía estúpido, muy estúpido, un completo idiota.

Lee es un buen amigo mío, al principio con rivalidades, pero con el tiempo ambos llegamos a tener una buena amistad. No era tan malo, después de todo, tener un amigo como él. Entrenábamos hasta tarde y algunas veces —muy pocas de hecho— comíamos algo juntos mientras Lee hablaba de mil estúpidas formas de aumentar "La Llama De La Juventud". El chiste era que me entretenía y fomentábamos el trabajo en equipo.

Pero últimamente algo ha cambiado, y no es difícil de definir… ese idiota estaba enamorado y no estaba hablando de la pelos de chicle, como le decíamos a la pelirosa esa. ¡Noo…! era alguien completamente diferente y muy cercana a nosotros…

To do comenzó con…

—Neji no has notado lo radiante que se ve Tenten esta mañana…— los ojos de él se posaron en ella, inconscientemente igual dirigí mi vista a la figura femenina… y ahí estaba ella lanzando cien kunais al aire y dando justo en el centro del blanco…

—_Perfecta—_ susurre inconsciente, mirándola embobado.

—Si lo se, ella es perfecta— Lee perfectamente me había escuchado segundando mi opinión. Sinceramente nunca le había prestado mas de la necesaria atención a la mujer del equipo, pero las palabras del maldito de Lee me hicieron posar mi mirada en ella.

Fue en ese momento en que ambos la veíamos como tontos, que ella también nos miro fijamente, sinceramente no me fije bien a quien miraba, si a mi, o al tonto de Lee, o quizás a ambos, pero pronto su cara mostro un notorio sonrojo, dejando una duda en mi.

Después de aquello todo comenzó a empeorar, no apartaba mi mirada ni un instante de ella. Mis ojos no encontraban algún otro punto en el cual posarse. Y conforme empeoraba mi estado, el de Lee no se veía mucho mejor… ¡Ese desgraciado! Cada vez que tenía oportunidad se acercaba a ella, conversaba animadamente y la ABRAZABA… siendo honesto aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme… pero tampoco tenia derecho de enojarme, Tenten y yo solo éramos amigos, bueno eso es lo que quería creer porque poco era el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

Un poco de tiempo transcurrió y la situación no mejoraba…

—Mi bella flor te invito a comer después del entrenamiento— le dijo Lee a Tenten mientras la abrazaba por detrás, yo me sentí asqueado al mirar aquello pero la mire fijamente, no despegue mi vista de ella ni un solo momento. Una furia creciente se apodero de mi al ver el notorio sonrojo de Tenten pero ni aun con el entrecejo fruncido aparte la vista de ella.

—Y-Yo… mmm…— Tenten tartamudeo como tonta, y Lee seguía abrazándola por detrás. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante y su sonrojo aumento. —Esta bien Lee, acepto.

Después de aquella cita las cosas transcurrieron de forma natural… últimamente algo ha cambiado y no es difícil definirlo, Lee tiene una chica y yo quiero hacerla la mía…

Y ahí estaba yo, como el tonto más grande mirando a la melosa parejita, detrás de unos arbustos…

Y ella lo mira con esos ojos, sus hermosos orbes castaños, una mirada tan dulce. Y ella lo ama por las noches, con aquel cuerpo maravilloso. Su piel parece tan tersa, sus curvas deliciosas, sus piernas y abdomen perfectamente formados, sus senos atrayentes… dios…

—¡Maldición!— me altero de sobre manera. Ella lo ama a él y no a mi, es únicamente lo que se.

Y él la sostiene en sus brazos hasta cuando entra la noche. La estrecha contra su cuerpo y sus labios se encuentran…

Cansado de todo eso me retiro del lugar, no puedo negar que tengo la moral baja, pero aunque en su momento fui un tipo que se rendía frente al destino, ahora no pienso hacerlo, y menos pienso perder ante Lee, Tenten iba a ser mía, costara lo que costara.

Deseo a la chica de Lee, más que nada la deseo a ella. Y me pregunto, ¿Porque deseo a la chica de Lee? Y con total naturalidad contesto, 'Eso es fácil, porque es la perfección, bella, inteligente, una fuerte Kunoichi, buena amiga y compañera'. Entonces, ¿Donde puedo encontrar a una mujer así?… Nadie es capaz de responder a esa cuestión, porque sencillamente no lo saben, porque… no hay nadie así…

Creo que todo esto ha sido culpa mía, porque hago como si no me importara, ni ella ni el imbécil de Lee, ni su tonta relación. Es que sencillamente no encuentro ninguna razón para cambiar de actitud. Me siento tan mal cuando se hablan con tanta dulzura, que siento que voy a vomitar… Quiero decirle a ella que la deseo, pero es un punto probablemente conflictivo.

Así de frio me comporte cuando ella me dijo lo de su relación…

—Neji…— me llamo la suave voz de mi compañera, de inmediato la mire, hacia tiempo que no compartíamos juntos. —Yo…mmm— dudo por un segundo pero continuo —No creo que pueda seguirte ayudando a entrenar…— ella se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada al pasto.

—Entiendo…— no tenia que decir nada mas, era bastante claro que en la cita ella y Lee habían entablado una relación. Tenten me miro con suma tristeza, eso me molesto, no porque me fastidiara sino porque no quería verla mal y menos derramar lagrimas.

—No me vas a preguntar porque…— soltó ella con los ojos enrojecidos, demonios estaba seguro de que lloraría, y no sabia en realidad porque.

—No… no tengo razones para hacerlo, solo tú sabes porque y no tengo derecho a preguntar más… Tampoco es como si me importara Tenten— lo ultimo lo solté con toda la rabia que me cargaba hacia un tiempo. Me arrepentí de eso así que quise enmendarlo —No es por ser grosero pero por lo que veo no quieres entrenar conmigo por tu relación con Lee, y créeme que lo entiendo perfectamente. Pasar tanto tiempo conmigo solos, se malinterpreta…

—No es por eso… Neji yo…

—No, claro que es por eso, no tienes otro motivo y yo lo se.

—Neji déjame decirte… Lee y yo no…

—¡Basta! No quieras excusarte Tenten. Si no puedes ayudarme bien… ya encontrare a alguien mas, todos somos reemplazables.

—Entiendo, con que era eso… jajaja, ahora lo entiendo a la perfección— su cara se ensombreció, yo mordí mi lengua, sin duda la había lastimado pero no iba a retractarme. —Gracias por tu comprensión Neji, creo que Lee se enojara si no me apuro… nos vemos mañana… Adiós…— susurro muy bajito al momento que daba media vuelta.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que decirle que lo que siento seria más que problemático para mí. Como ya dije antes, no tengo razón para cambiar de actitud.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios…— golpeo la pared tres veces, —¿Cómo deje que esta mierda me pasara a mi? ¡Maldición!— y como un loco maldecía en lo profundo de mi habitación, no quería decirle nada a Tenten, mucho menos decirle lo mucho que la deseaba, pero no creía soportarlo mucho mas tiempo, la necesitaba demasiado. _—'Deseo a la chica de Lee, deseo a la chica de Lee, deseo a la chica de Lee'— _repetía mi subconsciente, solo me torturaba. Sabia que no podía tenerla, pero buscarme alguien mas era aun imposible _—'¿Dónde puedo encontrar una mujer así?…Como la chica de Lee…'_

Me mire en el espejo del baño, y me volví a mirar como siempre lo hacia. Me pregunto una vez más que es lo que ella no ve en mí, y una vez mas no obtengo respuesta. He sido gracioso, o al menos lo intente, he sido inteligente al hablar, soy un genio, es de familia. ¿A caso eso no bastaba para que ella se fijara en mí? ¿Es así como el camino del amor debe ser?

Mientras batallaba con mis sentimientos unas ligeras risas me alertaron, provenían del pasillo. Rápidamente me acerque a la puerta para escuchar.

—Si que Naruto es un idiota…no me mires así Hinata que tu sabes que es verdad…— era la voz de Tenten, no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

—Lo se, lo se, no tienes que decirlo. A veces me pregunto porque me enamore de él… jajaja— esa era Hinata-sama.

—Oye Hinata, ¿Cómo ha estado Neji? Desde que dejamos de entrenar juntos no lo veo muy seguido…

—Mmm, no muy bien. Hace tiempo que esta extraño, cambia de humor con facilidad y se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto.

—Mmm, si que es raro, pero con Neji no se sabe, todo es posible jajaja— escuche cuidadosamente para no ser visto. No puedo mentir al decir que me alegre al saber que Tenten se preocupaba por mí.

—Ven Tenten vamos al dojo, ahí seguimos platicando. No tienes buen semblante, se nota que necesitas desahogarte.

—Si, tienes razón…— la voz de Tenten de pronto se escuchaba triste, así que intrigado decidí seguirlas. Era totalmente estúpido hacer eso, pero últimamente esa palabra me definía tan bien que ya ni me importaba. Ambas mujeres se adentraron en el lugar indicado y yo me quede afuera escuchando atentamente.

—¿Qué pasa Tenten? No te ves nada bien.

—Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que no se por donde empezar— Tenten suspiro y yo me acerque mas para tener mayor claridad. —Las cosas con Lee no van también, al principio era genial y todo, pero yo no puedo seguir engañándome mas.

—¿Qué es lo que paso?— fue lo último que escuche, no quería saber nada más.

El solo mencionar el nombre de Lee me enfurecía demasiado y escuchar los problemas de pareja de Tenten me parecía estúpido. Así que nuevamente me encerré en mi cuarto.

Maldición, cuanto la deseaba… era casi enfermiza toda esta situación. Quería deshacerme de lo que sentía por ella, me volvía loco solo pensar en Tenten. Débil, fracasado e idiota, nunca pensé sentirme asi por alguien.

Sin mas me deje caer de espaldas a la puerta, frustrado lleve una de mis manos a mi frente y aparte los mechones de cabello que cubrían libremente mi rostro. Como un idiota enamorado lance un suspiro al viento, y de la nada comencé a reírme, de hecho hasta solté una irónica carcajada. No fue hasta que pare de reír que escuche que tocaban a mi puerta con insistencia. Con pesadez me levante y me detuve justo enfrente de la madera, recargue mi frente y volví a suspirar. Con cuidado gire la manija, y lentamente abrí. No fue hasta que alce la vista que la vi… ahí, parada frente a mí con sus intensos ojos chocolates mirándome, sus perfectos labios rojos llamándome… pronunciando palabras que ni si quiera escuche, y su apetecible cuerpo excitándome.

Y por mas que quise no pude evitar reír, lleve una mano a mi rostro y la cubrí soltando una intensa carcajada. Tenten se detuvo, no hablo mas, solo me miraba…

—Maldita sea Neji, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Mira, yo aquí como tonta preocupándome por ti… Ya Detente, tu risa me provoca escalofríos…— Tenten acerco una mano hacia mi con la intención de que parara con aquella broma, pero cuando sentí su calor posarse en uno de mis hombros aparte su mano con rudeza. Aprese entre mis fuertes manos la pequeña y delicada de ella. De un ágil movimiento la jale hacia mi y la metí al cuarto, cerrando tras de ella la puerta con seguro.

Tenten comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara, mientras me decía quien sabe que tantas cosas. Podría jurar que parecía asustada. Sin mas la abrace con fuerza, quería fundirme en uno solo con ella. Tenten quiso apartarme, parecía escucharla decir que le hacia daño. Pero no pude detenerme. Tan solo tenerla ahí junto a mi era demasiado, asi que sin pensarlo mas me uní a ella en un beso. Con fiereza me deleite con el sabor de su boca, con una de mis manos acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca mientras que con la otra apretaba su cuerpo al mío. La escuche decir entre besos que me detuviera, pero no lo hice hasta que me quede sin aliento.

—Neji detente, esto es una locura… no se que te pasa, es…— y sin mas la interrumpí.

—Mentirosa…— escupí con ira, Tenten me miro aun más asustada pues mi rostro daría miedo a cualquiera —Siempre lo has sabido Tenten, todo el tiempo supiste todo lo que causabas en mi… Cobarde, tanto miedo me tenias que te refugiaste en los brazos de Lee… ¿O me equivoco? — ella me miro fijamente, hasta que su cara cambio a una de enojo.

—Asi que me atrapaste Hyuuga— dijo sin mas, encogiéndose de hombros. Ante esto quise maldecirla pero me contuve —La verdad nunca pensé que aguantarías tanto… tienes mucho auto control, cariño…— Tenten me pellizco la mejilla con malicia. Y entonces me di cuenta que nunca entendería del todo a esa mujer. Era Perversa, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Aun asi todo hombre tiene su limite Tenten… y el mío llego hasta aquí… no me puedes culpar por ello— comente asechándola nuevamente.

—Es comprensible…— y la desgraciada me retaba…

Sin perder el tiempo me estampe nuevamente en su cuerpo, nuestras bocas se encontraron pero esta vez ella correspondió a mis deseos, devolviéndome la caricia con la misma intensidad. Sin hacerse esperar nuestras lenguas danzaron al ritmo de los dioses. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo mi pasión iba en aumento, tan abrumadora que sentí nuevamente como ella perdía firmeza y se me entregaba con total disposición. Sin hacerme esperar la acaricie, apreté, bese, lamí, mordí, aprendí cada curva de su trigueño cuerpo, aun y cuando ella puso nuevamente algo de resistencia la hice mia sin pensarlo.

Y aunque por fin la chica de Lee era mia, aun me preguntaba, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una mujer asi? Y cuando desperté esa noche sin luna solo para mirarla dormir a mi lado… Fue entonces que comprendí que nunca encontraría una mujer como ella, era única…

Entonces a mi mente vinieron aquellas palabras que un día pronuncie.

—'_Deseo a la chica de Lee, deseo a la chica de Lee, deseo a la chica de Lee…'—_ y cuan equivocadas eran porque desde un principio ella fue hecha solo para mi…

"_La chica de Neji…"_

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, bueno, no salio como lo esperaba... pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**No tengo mucho que agregar, solo esperen mas de mi que ya tengo varias historias que estoy a punto de terminar.**

**No se olviden de comentar si... XD**

**Cuidense mucho. Salu2 desde Mexico.**

**YUE! =^-^=**


End file.
